The Lost Lokidottir
by Xtyne
Summary: Loki vowed to one day find the newborn Princess that had been ripped from his arms only weeks after birth, a vow that would lead to the destruction of New York City. Meanwhile, SHIELD was completely unaware that the strange girl they had collected eight years ago was the lost daughter of mischief.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

A pair of green eyes rolled at the scene before them. A small black and white husky pup sat wiggling in a little girl's lap, it's tongue lapping at her chin as her giggles littered the air. It was the closest to his true form that he could take without arousing suspicions from the mortals. And truth be told, she was certain that he got a kick out of acting like the puppy he insisted he wasn't.

It was a usual occurrence, not that he would admit to such. Every Sunday as the girl's parents led her out of the tiny white church, they would stop by the park to let the girl finally free herself of her confining shoes and ridiculous braids. The moment she had plopped herself down, he would always pad his way over, the girl always recognizing her friend instantly. Her _fluffy friend_, as she had taken to calling him.

The raven-haired beauty made sure to tease him about it daily.

He, of course, didn't realize that she too made constant visits to the girl in the image of her younger self. With no one other than the little girl witnessing her existence, she had been shrugged off as an imaginary friend. She would receive ridicule herself if he ever knew.

There was one missing, of course, though she knew there weren't many small, black snakes that lived in these parts. He thought his appearance went unnoticed, but she had kept a close eye on them all.

"Father would love to hear this," she mused after the little girl had given the puppy one last pat before waving and grasping onto the hands on her parents. The husky had bounded over the moment they had left the park and plopped himself down beside where she sat on a secluded bench.

"_Don't you dare_."

"His ferocious son the picture perfect house pet," she teased.

"_And you, the imaginary best friend," _he countered in return as her eyes narrowed. So he _did_ know. _"The Queen of Death, nothing more than an innocent little girl_."

"Oh but you know me, brother, I'm never innocent," a dark grin was sent in his direction.

Shining emerald green eyes rolled as he stood, the park beginning to grow more crowded. It was time for them to go, at least for now.

"_Have you heard from father?"_ he wondered before diving behind a bush, only to return as an adult sized husky.

She frowned, shaking her head as she twisted her black locks while they walked. "You know Odin has banned father from communicating with any of his children since…"

"_He would at least know where she was," _he pointed out, a sigh sounding from the husky that drew the attention of a couple they passed. She merely sent them a pointed glare and they hurried on their way.

"I've tried to interfere, brother, but I can't even call on him any longer."

"_Has he even tried?"_

She came to an abrupt stop, glaring down at him. "You know as well as I do that he would go to the ends of the nine realms for her. He did for each of us. Odin won't allow his happiness, for whatever reason."

The husky simply nodded before they reached the alleyway that was usually their parting location.

"If you see dear brother, let him know I'm aware of his little tricks, and to be careful not to poison our own sister," she knelt down, the shadows hiding them as his true form began to manifest. "And take care of yourself."

"_Enjoy your throne, sister. Try not to scare too many souls; they're already dead."_

Her own form changed, a laugh sounding from her lips. "No promises. Till next time, Fenrir."

"_Hela."_

Standing to the side, she watched as he leapt in the air before disappearing with a soft pop. Hela gave a glance around before her gaze moved upwards.

"If you can see her, Heimdall, you better have a good reason for not informing father."

With a shudder of the shadows surrounding her, the alleyway was soon empty once more.

Realms away, the golden armoured gatekeeper closed his amber orbs, a sigh sounding as he remembered his King's command.

"_Should you find her, Heimdall, she is to be hidden. He is not to know of his daughter's whereabouts."_

"_Yes Allfather."_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

She had run away again. It was the third night after the funeral, and she had snuck out of her neighbour's house. It was just a temporary fix, she knew that. She had heard Mrs. Wilson talking on the phone. This wouldn't last forever. She would be taken somewhere soon, somewhere far away from her old house, her old room, her old life. But she didn't want to leave. She didn't want anything to change. She just wanted her mommy and daddy to come back.

It was Hela that had found the eight-year-old first. She had felt the distress days ago, but she had been too busy to escape Helheim. Now, she regretted not arriving sooner.

Her chocolate brown locks were tangled together as the rain and wind whipped the ponytail from side to side. Her clothes were ruined by the storm and mud as she knelt at the freshly covered graves of her adopted parents. Little cries and whimpers were heard, Hela closing her eyes at the sound she could hear from where she stood under a tree. It reminded her too much of when she had been ripped away from her father and brothers all those centuries ago.

"_She's in pain_,_" _Fenrir padded to her side in his usual image when around their youngest sibling. He had altered his appearance as she grew, not wanting her to be suspicious that her fury friend was remaining a puppy._ "Brother has remained in her neighbours garden since the accident. This is the third night in a row."_

"She's grieving over the loss of the only family she has known," Hela pulled her jacket tighter around herself. She didn't grow cold. She couldn't remember ever growing cold. But seeing their sister is agony and unable to do a thing about it, it caused a chill to rise.

Most saw the Queen of the Dead as a heartless creature. And perhaps, it was true in a sense; she could be ruthless and uncaring. She needed to be for her kingdom of the Underworld. But there was only one single thing she would viciously care for. And that was her family.

"_Go to her, sister,"_ his muzzle nudged her.

But Hela shook her head. "She grew out of me years ago. You go, Fen."

Fenrir was halted before he could take a step towards the young girl, a mortal woman hurrying across the cemetery with an umbrella in her hands. The pair watched as she tried to comfort the little girl, lifting her up into her arms despite her protest. Hela ached, longing to reach out to her sister, and one look at her brother told her he was hurting just as she.

"She doesn't deserve such pain," a voice muttered, the sharp wind forming a figure beside Fenrir. "She's endured enough, and she's not even a decade old."

"Hello Jörmungand," Hela smiled tightly at their other brother. They were all there now, except for their last. But he was tucked away in Asgard, the only child of their father granted such a gift.

"Sister, brother," Jörmungand nodded at his siblings, his raven black hair falling into his face. He could have fooled many, looking much like their father. "Our littlest has been put through much."

"_She has lost more than one family," _Fenrir agreed, watching as the woman and their sister disappeared before beginning a slow trot towards the twin headstones.

Hela and Jörmungand followed behind, only to stop suddenly at Fenrir's stiffened form.

"Brother?" their voices unison in concern.

"_Is that," _Fenrir approached the graves cautiously, his nose low to the ground as he inspected the once muddy grass. _"Is that ice?"_

"What?" Hela came to his side, an eyebrow raised as she found the patch of rough ice that spread between the two graves. "That wasn't there before."

Jörmungand frowned as he peered around his siblings. "It appears we are not the only ones who have inherited some of father's gifts."

"_This isn't normal magic,"_ Fenrir shook his head. _"This is more_."

"It doesn't matter," Hela's gaze turned towards the direction their sister had been taken. "Magic is accepted here even less than Asgard. If she can produce this, she will need to be watched much more carefully."

Jörmungand's head tilted to the side as he eyed his sister. It was almost unnerving how similar his gaze was compared to their father. It was one of the reasons Odin had detested him the most. "I suppose it is a good thing she has meddling siblings."

"Don't act so innocent, garden snake," Hela snickered. "What would father think?"

"And you?" he rolled his eyes. "And the pup?"

"_He would be grateful,"_ Fenrir ended the bickering before it could truly begin. Midgard would surely fall into Hel should those two find themselves in an argument. _"Father would be relieved to know she isn't alone."_

"When did you become the wise one, little brother?" Jörmungand's lips twitched into a smirk.

Hela shook her head before a shudder ran down her spine. She was being requested back in the Underworld. Another body perhaps. Another soul to be tested. "I must take my leave. Helheim cannot run itself. I trust the two of you will keep an eye on her."

Jörmungand was already gone, a small, much tinier version of his true form already curling itself around Fenrir's leg. Hela bowed her head as the husky let a rumbling howl out before disappearing in a leap.

Alone, Hela sighed as she laid her hands on each of the headstones. They had been good parents to their sister. They had brought her a great deal of happiness, and likely would have until Loki had finally discovered her whereabouts. She would ensure their souls rested well.

* * *

><p>"I promise I won't do it again. Please don't let them take me, Ms. Jefferson!" round eyes begged the older woman as her suitcase was lifted from the ground by a rigid man in a suit. "Please!"<p>

The cold woman barely sent the child a glance as she waved at the man in the suit. For two years she had dealt with the mischief-maker, and she had had enough. It was always so cold whenever the girl was in the room, even when the heater was turned on. The damn girl always playing tricks on the other children in the orphanage in the wintertime, causing them to slip when they shouldn't be. Enough was enough. She was thankful when this man had come knocking on her door, insisting on taking this _special_ girl off her hands. Good riddance!

"Please, please, please!" tears pooled in the startling green eyes. She didn't like these men. There was nothing about them that screamed warm and kind. It was because of what she could do, not that she meant to. She didn't mean for anything to happen. It hadn't been her…

The barking of a dog interrupted her thoughts, her head snapping to the side. There in the open doorway stood the familiar husky that she used to play with in the park every Sunday, the one that somehow seemed to find her even here. The girl immediately moved towards the dog, feeling a sense of safety and comfort in his mere presence. The suited man, however, intercepted her, standing in her path.

"Miss Walker?" he knelt to her level, trying to catch her gaze.

"Shoo you!" Ms. Jefferson tried to push the growling dog out of the doorway. "Before I call the pound on you."

The girl tried to shift to the side, to move towards the dog, but the man only moved along with her.

"My name is Phil Coulson," he offered a small smile. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, all right?"

"I don't want to go with you," the 10-year-old shook her head. "I want to stay. I can be a good girl."

"You won't have to worry about any of that where we're going," he assured. "We can help you, you know. We're not the bad guys."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips forming a pout as she crossed her arms stubbornly. She didn't trust this man. Something in her gut told her never to trust where he wanted to take her.

Another bark sounded from the door and Ms. Jefferson sent a swift kick in his direction. Growling, the husky twisted and began down the steps and through the yard.

"Everything is going to be all right," Coulson held out a hand for her to take. "You'll see."

But she didn't see. She didn't want to. So she made his life incredibly difficult, causing the man to lift her and forcing her towards the SUV awaiting them at the curb. She screamed and kicked, but nothing changed her fate.

"Sir," Coulson closed the door, a sigh sounding as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. She had been more trouble than he had expected, but it wasn't his frustration that was getting to him. "We have her. We're on our way to the compound now."

"_Were there any complications?"_

"She didn't want to leave, but there were no display of her abilities," Coulson informed, gazing over his shoulder and through the darkened windows at the silhouette of the girl. "Is this really necessary? She's just a little girl, sir. Surely…"

"_I didn't ask for your opinion, Agent Coulson. Bring the girl to the compound; those are your orders."_

The agent sighed heavily but agreed against his better judgment. "Yes Director."

* * *

><p>Thor knocked for the third time on his brother's door, eying the Warrior Three and Sif as they stood at the end of the hall, waiting on him to begin their hunt. But Loki had locked himself away once again, with only his books and his magic to keep him company. He had complained to their mother, of course, that this behaviour was getting out of hand. He had become far too reclusive in the last few years, keeping to himself unless forced by their father. Frigga had only assured him that his younger brother would come to them when it was time.<p>

Thor had never been a patient man in the past, however.

"Come now, brother," he roared through the door, knocking for a fourth time when there was no answer. "You've been locked away in there for too long. Join our friends and I on our hunt. It will be one that stories are told of!"

But there was no reply. Not a single sound that returned to acknowledge the invitation. Sighing, Thor gazed down at the prized weapon at his side. A grin formed on the blonde Prince's lips.

"I'm sure Mjolnir would enjoy a great battle with the beast that is your…"

Before he could finish, the door swung open, revealing a furious God of Mischief.

"Do you know what today is, _brother_?" Loki hissed, his orbs narrowed into mere slits. His hands were curled around the frame of the door so tightly that the wood began to creak in protest. "Do you realize what this date means?"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, uncertain why today of all days, his brother would be so manic.

"Today was to be her Nameday," unnoticed by both brothers, ice began to form beneath Loki's grip on the door as his anger grew.

Realization dawned on the eldest Prince, a sigh sounding as he bowed his head in shame. He should have realized the cause of Loki's fury. He had been distant since that dreadful day only 10 years prior. A decade felt like a mere flick of a wrist to Asgardians, but each year had been painfully slow for the father that had lost his youngest daughter, just like all the others. But this poor little girl, barely even a few weeks old, had been ripped from their lives so suddenly that the pain remained even to this day.

"Brother…"

"No," Loki's halted the pity he knew his brother would condemn him with. He didn't want his pity, nor his sympathy. He simply wanted his daughter. "Four, Thor. Four children taken from me. And you expect the pain to be any less? I will grieve for however long I wish, and nothing you or mother do will change that."

"Father did what he thought was…"

"She was two weeks old!" a faint green hue began forming around the dark Prince, his tall, lanky form shaking as the anger rolled off of him in waves. "And he took her from me."

"We don't know that," Thor insisted. "Father wouldn't have…"

"He took the others away. He only kept Sleipnir for his own selfish desires, not because his was my son. Do not defend him to me."

The thunder God could only nod, looking away with the guilt he had felt since that night his niece had been taken from her crib. He, the heir to the throne, the mightiest warrior Asgard had ever witnessed, and he hadn't been able to protect his own kin. He refused to believe, however, that their father would have been so cruel. Hela, Jörmungand and Fenrir had only been taken from Asgard once they had grown, developed into the forms they were today. But her, the tiny little girl that Loki had brought into their realm not even a few hours old, she was gone before her own chambers had been constructed.

"You are not alone, brother," Thor offered, knowing it would only fall onto deaf ears. "Mother and I, and even father, we can share your grief."

Loki only snorted in response, rolling his eyes at the ludicrous statement before twisting and shoving the door in his brother's face. Thor was left alone, staring at the door as if waiting for Loki to return and state he only needed a moment to prepare for their excursion. But just as it were every time before, Loki did not return, and he didn't join the five as Thor blindly always expected. It would be many years – perhaps centuries – before his brother was ready to accept the loss of his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have quite possibly far too many fics on the go, but it's honestly impossible to ignore these fantastic characters. So this is happening. So a lot of this will be set in the Movieverse - with helpings from both the comics and mythology (and my own little ideas as well). Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and favourited. It means a great deal. I was a little worried writing in the Avengers/Thor universe, so it takes the stress off knowing I'm not completely doing a terrible job. There will be updates the next two days as I already have those chapters finished, so keep an eye out for those.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Miss Walker," Agent Coulson greeted with a tight smile through the small window in the door

She glanced up at the man with a glare, her green orbs narrowing.

"Emily," he corrected, pressing in the numeric combination before the heavy door slid open. He stepped into the small room quickly, the door sliding back into place after him. The act wasn't needed, however. She hadn't tried to escape in years. "Do you have your things packed?"

Emily glanced around the room. There was barely anything of hers there anymore. She had grown out of the few little toys she had been able to bring to the orphanage all those years ago. Everything else that surrounded her, down to the clothes she was wearing, were all from them.

"What things?" she sent back in retort, setting down the book she had read already a dozen times. It had been a bribe, of course. They knew quickly that books were a bribe for her compliance. Not that she had much of a choice. "I don't have things."

Coulson sighed as he approached the single bed. The walls had been painted a light pink in order to try and comfort the girl when she was young. She had only screamed and wailed, claiming that pink was ugly and that she wanted her old room back. The one her parents and her had painted together when she was seven, just months before their accident. She wanted her old bed that her mommy and daddy used to tuck her into each and every night. She didn't want what these people thought she needed.

"I'm sure whatever you need we can get you at your new location," he glanced at his watch. They were going to be running behind soon. He was supposed to be collecting Captain America to bring to the Helicarrier, but Emily had demanded long ago that she wouldn't interact with anyone other than Coulson. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" she didn't move a muscle. She wasn't going to make it easy for them. Emily wanted to know where they were going. Were there going to be more doctors trying to understand her? Were there going to be more tests? Was there going to be a miniscule chance that they would just let her live a normal life and leave her alone?

Coulson considered what to divulge. Fury had given him distinct orders not to mention their incident with the Tesseract and the brother of Thor. It didn't concern her, after all. They would have left her right where she was if she hadn't of grown volatile in the last year. Her abilities were growing more rampant, more out of control than even when she was a scared, emotional child. They couldn't risk leaving her unintended by her usual Agents while they sought out Loki. Though Coulson did wonder if it was really better for her to be in such a smaller confined space when she could easily freeze it and every single living being inside of it in only an instant.

"To a safer location," Coulson finally managed, gesturing to the girl – young woman. She had grown since he had been tasked with retrieving her long ago. She was nearly 18 now, and she had turned into a young woman, much different than the 10-year-old girl he had to promise to that everything would be all right.

Emily had learned that it had been a lie pretty quickly.

"Where?" she demanded.

"It's called the Helicarrier," he sighed.

"Why?"

An eyebrow rose. "You and I both know I'm not going to answer that how you want me to."

"Can't or won't."

"Look, Emily, I know this…"

"This isn't ideal, but you're safer here than out there alone in the world with no sense of control," Emily rolled her eyes with a huff. "I've heard this all before, and _you and I both know_ it's complete bullshit. I'm no better in here than out there."

He couldn't exactly argue with her. He hadn't agreed with their methods nearly eight years ago, and he certainly didn't agree with them now.

"It's better than the alternative," he offered before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Noticing whom it was, a sigh sounded from his lips. "If there's anything you want, grab it now. I am sorry about this, Emily. You know that."

As his back turned towards her, the agent moving towards the door, a soft voice called from behind him.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Loki eyed the Tesseract, ignoring the joyous Erik Selvig. He couldn't care what the man was dwindling on about. None of his useless words mattered. All he desired was to feel the electrifying power of the Tesseract once again, for it to course through his veins, to give him the hope he had long ago lost.<p>

He was near. He was oh so near.

And he would destroy everything in his path in order to be successful. Even if it did include this pathetic little realm.

"This is wonderful," Erik was grinning, his orbs still glowing a striking blue. "The Tesseract just showed me so much. It's more than knowledge; it's truth."

His gaze never strayed from the Tesseract. "I know. It ah…" his eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds as the images sped across his eyelids in rapid succession. Her chocolate brown hair, the eyes all of his children had inherited. The little smile, her giggles that rang through his ears. It had been all he had wanted to witness for nearly two decades, all that he thought he had lost. But he hadn't. She was there, just within reach. He would finally have his daughter once more. "It touches everyone differently."

Shaking his thoughts away, Loki's gaze finally moved to the archer that stood to his left. It was almost gleeful that he had been able to take one of SHIELD's finest under his control. And it had been just so easy, at that.

"What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

The controlled agent turned. "My next target."

Loki nodded, their success growing closer. "Tell me what you need."

"I need a distraction," Barton unleashed his bow. "And an eyeball."

"Very well," he motioned for them to continue. "Make the arrangements."

The two moved about as if there were no one else in sight. It caused Loki to roll his eyes as he twisted and began to his private chambers. The underground space was dreadful, but it was necessary, according to Barton. The agent continued to be useful. Perhaps he wouldn't get rid of him once Midgard was his. He could be a good little puppet to play with.

Once alone, Loki closed his eyes while gripping the scepter in his hand. He could feel _his_ presence at the back of his mind as the power of the scepter pulsed in his gasp.

"_Do not lose sight of your mission."_

"Tell me where she is."

"_Once the Tesseract is ours, and you have your realm to rule, your daughter will be yours once again."_

Loki struggled to contain his silver tongue. "A location is all I desire. She will not be sought out until I am their King."

He waited, bracing himself as The Other fell silent. A stinging then began at his temple, a reminder that it was not he who was in command.

"_SHIELD holds your daughter."_

The Dark Prince's form stiffened. He knew very little about SHIELD, only enough from what he had been shown and the information he had demanded from Barton. But Loki knew enough to want to rip Barton apart. For his daughter to be in their hands, he could only image the tortures they were bringing upon her.

He would ensure they would all scream for their mercy, only to be given none.

"_Remember your place, Asgardian. He will not take kindly to any defiance."_

"Of course," he forced out before releasing the scepter, the link momentarily broken.

Inhaling sharply, Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose as he began to pace. How close had he been when he first appeared in SHIELD's facility? Had she been there, so close, and yet he hadn't even realized?

Needing answers, Loki returned to the activity surrounding the Tesseract, Barton close to the scientists that worked, his eyes sharp as he kept an eye on every little movement.

"Sir," he greeted with a nod.

"What do you know of a girl taken by SHIELD, Agent Barton," Loki questioned with narrowed orbs. "She would be young, only that of a young…"

"Emily Walker," Barton cut him off, his head tilting to the side. "She was retrieved before I was recruited, but most know about her. Got on SHIELD's radar young."

Emily Walker. Emily.

His daughter.

Hands curled into fists at his side. "And where is this Miss. Walker?"

"Best bet? They wouldn't leave her without the big guys. She's been having incidents lately. They'd have her with them. Likely on the Helicarrier."

Loki nodded, turning once again and beginning towards his chambers. He needed on the carrier. He needed to be within reach of his daughter for the first time in nearly 18 years.

Perhaps it was time to make himself known.

* * *

><p>There two agents across from her the entire journey, both eying her cautiously. Coulson had to leave elsewhere, promising he would visit her once she was settled in her new room. Cell, was more like it. They could pretty it up, do whatever they could to make themselves feel like they were giving her a homey life. But Emily knew it for what it truly was. She was a caged little bird, whisked away too young, and she doubted she would see the light of day anytime soon.<p>

When they landed, the agents had latched handcuffs onto her wrists, making her feel more like a prisoner than even just a science experiment. She gave the men dark glares as they led her off the Quinjet and quickly through a set of doors before she could get a good look around. She did, however, catch sight of a red head escorting a skittish man from a Quinjet of their own. He looked out of place amongst the soldiers and agents. Perhaps he was a prisoner just as she was.

Emily lost track of the twists and turns they had taken across the multiple levels of the Helicarrier. She only cared as they came to a stop outside of a secure room, no doubt her new residence for however long. She didn't even bother to watch as the Agent to her left tapped in the code to open the door. There would be no point. It wasn't like it would do her any good in trying to escape. She had heard musings of the Helicarrier. Coulson would tell her stories about this and that, usually after a rough session when he felt guiltier than usual. They would be in the air soon enough, and once that occurred, there was no escaping.

The room was barer than the last, only a cot and a dresser sat in the room, a small attached bathroom in the corner. As she glanced around, there wasn't even a window in the door, not even light coming in from under the door. She felt more trapped than she ever had. Soon enough, Emily knew, the four walls would feel as if they were closing in on her, suffocating her. Just as how she felt when she had been brought to the orphanage. And again when SHIELD first took her.

Was this what her life was to be like now? Moving from one cell to another?

Feeling exhausted, Emily slid down the nearest wall, tugging her knees up to her chest as her arms curled around them. She let the room dissolve around her as her eyes closed, her fantasies taking her beyond her new cage.

She wondered what life would have been like if her parents hadn't died in that car accident. She wondered what she would be doing. Graduating from high school? Maybe she would have a boyfriend that would ask her to prom. Her mom would have helped to pick out just the right dress, and her father would have sat her date down to have 'the talk'.

But she also wondered about her other family.

A lawyer had come by her neighbours before she was taken to the orphanage, not long after her parents had died. With him was a letter they had written, in the case that they had ever died. She didn't understand any of it at first, and had just tucked it away for later. When SHIELD had come for her, she had tucked it in amongst her clothes, hidden from the Agents. To this day, she still held the letter close, always in a pocket, not a single other knowing its existence.

It wasn't until she was fourteen that she finally read the letter.

She had been adopted. She was only a few weeks old when her parents had gotten the call from the adoption agency about the baby girl that had appeared on their doorsteps. They had been thrilled and took her home as soon as they possibly could. They knew nothing of her biological family, but they had insisted in the letter that they would have sought them out when the time was right. Unfortunately, they had died long before Emily ever would have been ready to do so.

But now, she fell back into the fantasy, uncaring about whether she was ready or not.

What were they like, she wondered. Had there been a reason they had given her up? Had she been wanted and they just hadn't been able to keep her? Or maybe she was the result of some drunken act, her birth mother too scared to get rid of her in the womb.

Emily tried to imagine what they would look like. Did she have her mother's or her father's eyes? Whose hair did she have? Was her smile the same as her parents, or was that all her own? How did they laugh? Did one of them enjoy reading as much as she did, enjoy the thrill of entering an entirely new world to escape reality?

Had they loved her, even in the short time they had with her?

Sighing, Emily knew this would only lead down a painful road. She had once had two sets of parents, two sets of family. And now she was alone, being pricked and prodded like some lab rat with a curse that just wouldn't leave her alone.

What she would give for even just _one_ family.

* * *

><p>Loki leaned against the railing overlooking the proceedings. Music littered the air, guests adorned in their very best as the mingled. He cared for none of it, here for only one reason. The moment he gained the eye for Barton, they would have what they needed to proceed with the portal the Tesseract would open. Soon, he would not only have Midgard, but also his daughter.<p>

For 18 years he had thought the worst. She had just been taken from her crib, taken from his very room without his knowing. He had searched realm after realm, searched every inch of the universe for her. But he found nothing. Not even Heimdall could find her, thought Loki wondered if had even ever tried. Odin hadn't cared for her. He hadn't enjoyed seeing another being cross the threshold of Asgard, another child of the Frost Giant runt he had taken like treasure. When who he believed to be his own father, his own flesh and blood, had banned his continued search, Loki had lost all hope. Wherever she might be, he doubted she would have survived – not alone. He had failed her, just as he had failed the others. Only she had just been a newborn infant, not even weeks old. She hadn't been able to fend for herself like her siblings.

When he learned the truth, he had only been more furious. How could Odin have allowed this?

"_You don't need to do this, brother," Thor insisted, drawing closer to the younger prince. The Bifrost was destroying Jotunheim. He needed to end this._

_But his brother's rage wouldn't allow it. "It wasn't Odin, _brother_. It wasn't Odin that took her from me," tears formed in those green orbs, tears of anger, of relief, of betrayal. "Laufey took her. He knew what she was, what she would become. And he took her."_

_Surprise spread across Thor's face as he froze. The Frost Giants had taken the lost Princess, had taken his niece from them all. He felt the rage. He felt the desire to join Loki in his vengeance. But he knew he could not. He had learned much during his time on Midgard, whether he had wished to or not. He couldn't allow this. Thor couldn't just let his own brother destroy another realm of innocent lives merely because of the deceit of one._

"_She's gone, brother. There's nothing that can be done. I'm sorry. But we can stop this."_

"_She was my daughter!" Loki roared. "She was just a little girl and father let them take her! They will pay for this. They will learn the same pain, the same grief that I have known all this time. I will destroy Jotunheim like he couldn't."_

He hadn't gotten his revenge, however. He had only fallen off of the destroyed Bifrost, fallen into absolute darkness. He now had the answers of what happened to his daughter, but it hadn't helped anything. It had only hurt more. Had they killed her? He would never know. Until the darkest force of the universe became drawn to him. Through torturous pain and agony, a promise was made. He would reunite father and daughter, if only for his loyalty.

Loyalty to the mad titan was a small price to pay for his daughter back in his arms.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Hela wanted nothing more than to grasp her father by the ear and smack him straight to Helheim. How dare he? How dare he let them all believe that he had died? How dare he allow all of Asgard to mourn, to allow his own children to grieve his death? How dare he waltz into Midgard as if no time had passed, as if he hadn't fallen into absolute darkness?

She watched as her father herded the mortals together, as he forced them all to kneel. She even raised an eyebrow, impressed at the older man that stood in defiance. She wasn't even mildly surprised when the man out of time appeared, with the man of iron joining him only minutes later. Hela was, however, surprised that her father gave himself to these strange mortals with hardly any fight.

Oh her trickster father was at it again.

"_It appears our father is still alive,"_ there was snarl in Fenrir's voice as he trotted to a stop beside his sister, donning his husky appearance. No one paid them any mind, still darting around in fear of what they had just witnessed. Their father was only now being carted onto the Quinjet, still flashing his manic smile to anyone within distance.

"It appears so," Hela's lips were pursed, her eyes narrowed. "We searched for him, Fen. We searched and found no trace of father. How is he here, and alive?"

"_I don't know, sister. I don't know," _he nudged her leg, offering the comfort they both sought._ "__Jörmungand located her."_

That caught her attention. "And where is our littlest?"

Fenrir watched as the Quinjet rose before disappearing against the night. His enhanced sight kept a close eye on the vehicle as it dashed off. _"Exactly where he is going."_

Hela wasn't certain whether she should be relieved, or worried. "Father knows she's here then. He knows she's alive."

"_He's not…right,"_ Fenrir commented, tilting his head to catch his sister's gaze. _"There is something strange consuming him."_

"You're right, brother," she nodded, laying a hand on the top of his head. "Our father is certainly not well. Where is Jörmungand now?"

"_With her. He crawled into her bag when they exited the compound. He should be with her now."_

"Good. As relieved as I am that father is alive, I'm unsure what will come of this. Whatever consumes him, it hasn't left him in the right frame of mind. She will need to be protected."

Fenrir agreed. Their father would never forgive himself should he hurt his youngest while he was not himself. _"Always."_

* * *

><p>Emily shuddered as a strange chill emerged in the room. She glanced down at her hands, worried that she had been the cause of the drop of temperature. But everything seemed as it should.<p>

"Hello?" she moved towards the door, knocking lightly to gain the attention of the guards she expected to be standing near. "Is there anyone there?"

"Ma'am," a grunt sounded from the other side. "It would be best if you were to remain quiet and in your room."

A frown formed on her lips but she took a step away from the door and tried to clear her thoughts. She was just overreacting. Maybe the heat just needed to be turned on, or she was coming down with something. Though, as she thought about it, she had very rarely ever caught a bug or cold. Never had she even broken or sprained a bone when she was younger. She just had lucky genes, she insisted time and time again. Though those genes were still mysterious to her.

Time seemed to pass slower for her in her new cell than it did on the compound. At least there, tests were being administered and there seemed to be a constant stream of agents and scientists that wanted her attention. Here, she only had food brought to her by a single, boring agent that never caught her glance. It was the only form she had come into contact with, not even Coulson visiting her like he had promised.

Emily snorted to herself. She had learned too many times never to trust a promise given to her by a SHIELD agent.

She tried to busy herself as best as she could, but her entertainment was limited. She only had the one book that she had brought, not another one in sight in the small room. The journal she had tried to write in back in the compound had been confiscated the moment it was discovered. Apparently she wasn't even allowed her own thoughts. Everything needed to be dictated to her, even her own emotions.

Nearly bored out of her mind, Emily laid on the cot, the thin mattress lumpy and digging into her back. She thought about attempting to escape, only for the mild excitement that would ensue. But thankfully, that excitement seemed to brew itself.

Shouting sounded out in the hallway, crashing following it. She lifted herself, an eyebrow rising as she stared at the door. There were more yelling and shouting, even a few gunshots.

What was happening out there?

Emily wasn't sure if she wanted to know, or instead remain in the safety of her cage. At least in here, she was safe from the outside world. She only had SHIELD to brace herself against.

As footsteps approached, however, her concern began to grow. When they stopped outside of the door, her hands began to grow numb. She held them in tight fists, hoping to avoid the inevitable. Her abilities seemed to manifest during her emotional states. There seemed to be many of them in the last year or two, and she knew it was the reason they were keeping her close by. It wasn't as if she meant to. She didn't want to lose control like she always did. She didn't even want this.

She was ripped from her inner turmoil at the sound of something colliding with the panel outside of the room, the panel that was supposed to keep her locked inside. With only a few hard hits, the panel malfunctioned, the heavy door sliding open.

The room froze.

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."<em>

"_What isn't he telling us? He's a spy, Captain. He's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets."_

"_We have orders, we should follow them."_

"_I'm not one to follow. In fact, in a few hours, I'll know every little dark secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."_

But Steve couldn't wait a few hours. He wouldn't admit it to the arrogant billionaire, but he was just as intrigued as to why Fury had called on them now. Banner had been right; Stark could have been called in, consulted even. But he hadn't been. They could have utilized Banner's knowledge, or even use his own experience with the Tesseract. But neither of them had been contacted. Until now.

So what was SHIELD hiding?

It wasn't difficult to find himself in the lower levels of the Helicarrier, slipping between crates, evading agents as he sought out answers. Finding himself down a corridor, Steve frowned as he spied two agents standing on either side of a door.

"Sir, you can't be down here," a voice sounded behind him.

"Son," Steve turned, sending him a pointed look. "Just don't."

The agent reached for his gun, but Steve knocked him out in quick succession, doing so to the agents that had taken notice to his sudden appearance. Steve sighed as the agents lay on the ground, his shield back resting on his forearm. Shaking his head, he proceeded towards the door. There were no windows, no indication of what was behind that steel door. Instinct told him to brace himself as he used his shield to knock away the panel. The door slid open only seconds later.

What he discovered, he hadn't been expecting.

A girl, only in her teens, stood in the middle of the room, her eyes wide as she stared at him gaping. But it wasn't the sight of the girl that distracted him, and instead the state of the room.

It was frozen.

Ice covered the walls and ceiling, thinner patches littering the floor. And the ice only seemed to thicken, his own shield beginning to frost over. It was freezing, reminding Steve much of the moment that ship had wrecked in the ice 70 years ago. His hands curled into fists as he tried to fight away the memories.

"Miss?" he took a hesitant step towards her, returning his shield to his back. His gaze moved from her frightened stare to his iced surroundings. He had never seen anything like it. It was both spectacular and disorienting.

But where had it come from?

And why was this girl not even concerned, not even shivering from the temperature drop?

"Miss, are you all right?" when she scrambled back away from him, Steve held his hands up, offering no ill intent. What was a girl doing down here, anyways? What exactly was SHIELD hiding? "How long have you been down here?"

Emily was speechless as she stood staring at the man. She recognized him from the cards Coulson had shown her. He had blabbed about the soldier out of time for days on end after SHIELD had first discovered him asleep in ice. It was one of the few times his stories interested her. He seemed to have realized so, as he would promise a new story of the super soldier ever few days. He had even offered up one of his rare collectable trading cards – likely in exchange for her trust. She hadn't given it of course, but Coulson had still left the card on her bed after one of their talks.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Miss," Steve assured, slowly his approach until he was only a few feet away. She had halted eventually, eying him every time he moved. "Are you all right?"

"Y-you're…" her mouth felt dry as she glanced between him and the door. It was wide open, broken from whatever he had done. The thought of slipping outside, of escaping excited her. But once again, where would she go? They would find her long before they returned to the ground – if they were ever going to return to land. There didn't seem to be any point. She would just be discovered, just thrown back into a cell and likely treated worse than she already was. It didn't seem worth it. "You're Captain America."

A tight smile formed on his lips. "You can just call me Steve. What's your name?"

"Emily," she clasped her hands together tightly, doing her best to stop their shaking. Any worse, and it wouldn't just be the room that would be frozen.

"Is this your doing, Emily," he nodded around the room.

"I don't mean to," her heart was racing, her eyes closing. She never meant to, that was the problem. That was why she was here. Maybe if she had been able to learn control, SHIELD never would have found her in the first place. "It just…happens sometimes."

"It's okay," his smile warmed. "I know a guy that turns green when he's angry. We can't always control it."

Emily's eyes snapped open at this, and Steve was startled by how green her orbs really were. They were surreal, almost unnatural. Otherworldly, even.

"How long have you been with SHIELD, Emily?" he couldn't understand how someone so young could be caught up in this. But he remembered the agents that had stood outside of her door. She wasn't here by choice.

A laugh caught him off guard. "Been with SHIELD? They took me."

Steve wasn't surprised. He wasn't sure anything SHIELD could do would surprise him anymore. Stark would be gloating right about now if he knew he had been right.

"How long?"

"I…" her eyebrows furrowed. She had no idea. Not really. Coulson would try and celebrate her birthday every year, but she had lost count over the years. It was hard to tell days from weeks from months while being stuck in some underground compound and treated like a lab rat. "I'm not really sure. Years?"

Steve frowned further. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. He had watched the way Hydra had treated their prisoners, and he couldn't help but wonder if SHIELD was truly any better.

Sending another glance around the room, Steve knew what he had to do. He didn't take light of bullies.

"How about we get out of here?" he offered a hand.

Her eyes grew wider, petrified of what would happen if she took that hand. Was this just some sort of trick or ploy by Fury? Was this a test? Or was this man worse than SHIELD? Maybe Coulson _had_ been right, that she was much better – and safer – right where she was.

But Coulson had spent hours upon hours telling her stories about the super soldier, about his kindness and loyalty. He had barged into a Hydra facility alone, just to rescue his long time friend. He couldn't possibly be as malicious as SHIELD was. But that was also 70 years ago, and Emily had learned a long time ago never to trust anyone again.

"You're SHIELD," she took a step backwards, shaking her head. She was better off here. If SHIELD were to learn that she had snuck off, they could do worse to her than they were already doing. They already saw her as a threat; she didn't dare worsen that.

"I'm not," Steve shook his head. "They were just the ones that found me, that gave me answers. But I'm not them. I'm not SHIELD. I couldn't be after knowing what they've done."

"But you're here," she insisted.

"Because there's another guy out there that thinks he's better than everyone else. That's it," he tried to assure her. "I'm a solider. I go where I'm needed. And right now, I'm needed here."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"I _really_ don't like bullies," he nodded around the small room. "This seems a bit like bullying, don't you think?"

"I'm dangerous."

"You're just scared. And that's okay. It's okay to be scared. We all get scared sometimes."

Emily's hands were shaking again, the temperature dropping some more. "I can't control it. I-I'll hurt people if I leave. That's why I'm here. They don't want me to hurt anyone."

"Do you want to hurt anyone?" her head shook and he took another step forwards. "Then you won't. You're already one step towards controlling it. Maybe I can help you with the rest."

He was closer now, only within a few feet. His hand was still outstretched, just waiting for her to take it, to grasp it and allow him to lead her to her freedom. But could she take it? She was frightened. She had no idea what lay behind these walls. She may not have control, but at least within SHIELD, she couldn't hurt anyone. But was this any sort of life? She was experimented on, treated like a prisoner, all because she was different than the rest. For years she had been locked behind a door, barely even seeing the light of day. She didn't just want control of her abilities, but of her life. She would never have that control if she just let SHIELD keep her locked up between one cage and another.

Steve saw her hesitance, saw the struggle from within. "I know some people that could help, that are different. We can help you."

"But SHIELD…"

His gaze hardened. "I won't let them hurt you, Emily. I know it's not always easy to trust people, but you can trust me when I say I will do everything in my power to make sure SHIELD won't touch you again."

She took the risk she swore she would never dare. She trusted him.

Her hand was in his seconds later.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Loki sat on the bench in his cell, rolling his shoulders as he forced himself to relax. He could feel the invading gazes of the cameras set around the rooms, watching and waiting for him to make the slightest wrong move. Oh how Fury would enjoy dropping him in what he thought to be an indestructible cage. Loki wanted to laugh at the foolish mortals. They thought such a fate would halt him. He was only here because he had allowed it, and for no other reason. Soon he would be reunited with his daughter, and this realm would be his – theirs.

It was a struggle to keep the smile from spreading at the thought of his daughter once again in his arms. He remembered the last time he had cradled her, shushing her to sleep as he paced his chambers until she would drift off. Even then, he hadn't let her go. He rarely ever did, only when necessary. Many nights would find him asleep with her in his arms, cocooned on his bed. It had been a rare occurrence when he used the crib. But that night he had. It was a mistake he would always regret.

But all would be righted soon. Barton and his men would be arriving shortly, and his plans would commence. And then she would finally be back where she belonged.

And SHIELD would find no mercy for what they've done to his precious child. They would all pay.

Forcing the thoughts away, Loki allowed himself a moment of calm as he leaned his back against the glass, his eyes closing. It took only a moment as he centered himself, calling on his magic. He found he couldn't wait until the Tesseract opened the portal; he needed to see her now. A little glimpse wouldn't hurt. He only needed to know that she was indeed there, alive and well.

A projection of himself materialized in a hallway, close to his own holding. Agents passed him without a thought, and Loki smirked to himself. SHIELD must have thought him weak if they didn't think he couldn't – wouldn't – use his magic while captured. The only reason he hadn't freed himself was because he hadn't succeeded. Not yet, anyways. All in due time.

His projection began down the hallway, listening as a scuffle sounded from around the corner. And then he heard her voice. He knew it was her without a second thought. She sounded just as _she_ did, almost exactly. It caused the clone to falter at the memories, but hurriedly brushed the thoughts away. It would do no good to think about _her_. The past needed to remain in the past if he were to succeed.

As two forms appeared, Loki froze. Her head swiveled suddenly towards him, and for a brief moment, he wondered if she could see him. But she gave no indication that she could. She never looked away, however, allowing him a moment to grow closer, to take in every inch of her.

His daughter. The child he had hardly known. There she stood, before him. Oh how he wanted to reach out to her, to know for certain that she was real. The sight of her alone was enough though. Her green eyes shined with curiosity and fear, green eyes that reminded Loki of all his children. Her hair was like her mother, however. The same chocolate locks fell over her shoulders. She inherited her height from her mother as well, unlike her siblings who reached nearly his own height. Petite, but strong he could sense. He could feel her essence, even as just a projection. She was a force to be reckoned with, and Loki felt proud.

She was his, and he couldn't have felt happier.

But soon enough, she was gone. The super solider was beside her, calling out her name and tugging gently at her hand. Loki scowled, glaring at the Captain as he led her further away. Where did he think he was taking her? What did he plan to do with her? He would have to get her out of SHIELD's clutches soon, Loki decided. He couldn't afford for them to harm his only chance at finally having his daughter at his side.

As he watched them turn a corner, the projection flickered and Loki's eyes opened within the cell.

"Soon," Loki promised as he stood, pacing the length of the glass cage. "I promise you."

* * *

><p>"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Emily chewed on her bottom lip as she stepped over the unconscious bodies of the agents that had once guarded her room. "What's going to happen when Fury realizes I'm gone?"<p>

"He can have a conversation with my shield," Steve offered, his hand squeezing hers as they moved further down the hallway, Emily glancing at the downed agents over her shoulder every so often. If a single one of them woke, her attempted escape would be for nothing. She was already nervous as it was. It wasn't exactly like they had anywhere to go.

"That seems pretty aggressive for Captain America," she tried to distract herself. "Can I ask you a question?"

He paused, holding up a hand as sound began littering down the corridor. Emily held her breath, her eyes squeezing shut. Seconds later, and the sound passed, sighs of relief emitting from both as the tension left their shoulders.

"Why were you down here?" Emily wondered as they continued. "This doesn't exactly seem like a place Captain America would be spending his time."

"SHIELD's hiding something, something big," Steve shrugged. "I don't trust them, and I definitely don't trust Fury. I just never expected…"

"That they would be keeping a teenage girl locked away?" she offered. "Yeah, most wouldn't, I guess."

Steve shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't been expecting this. He had been hoping Stark was just being paranoid, just acting like a five-year-old needing to know everything and anything. At worse, he was hoping SHIELD was just hiding some weapon, some master plan that would rival Hydra. But this? This was more than Steve ever could have imagined. And he didn't like it.

Emily chewed on her bottom lip nervously as they made it to the end of the hall. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to thank me for doing the right thing. You don't deserve this. No one does."

"But you don't know me," she pointed out. "You saw what I did to that room. You felt it. I'm not…I'm not normal. I'm not right. You shouldn't have let me out of that room. But you did."

"I've seen a lot of things – things that shouldn't even be possible. _I_ shouldn't be possible," he motioned to himself. "I was just some dangly kid that couldn't make it into the army. I should have died 70 years ago. But I didn't. I'm not about to let SHIELD hurt some innocent girl just because you might be a bit different."

He was the first one that hadn't been scared of her, that hadn't been cautious around her. All of her doctors, all of the scientists, they had always kept their distance, eyed her just waiting for her to burst. Even Coulson didn't trust her. But despite what Steve saw, despite what he realized she could do, he was helping her.

She was about to thank him when a chill suddenly ran up her spine. She shuddered, goose bumps rising on her arms. There was a pressure behind her eyes that caused her to wince, an instinct that told her to look to the right. But as she did, she found nothing. There was nothing down the hallway, only crates lined against the wall, random carts littering the floor. There was nothing that should have caught her attention. And yet she couldn't look away. Something told her not to turn, not to even blink.

"Emily?" a hand fell onto her shoulder.

But still, she didn't look away. She couldn't. She could have sworn she saw the palest flicker of green. But there was nothing there.

"What is it?" Steve gazed around her, frowning as he sought out the problem. But there were no dangers, no roadblocks to challenge them.

Emily blinked, trying her best to clear her head. It felt hazy, like a fog had entered her thoughts. She felt the strong desire to step forwards, to investigate, but was almost thankful when Steve's hand fell to her elbow. The jostle was enough to pull her out of her trance, the haze slowly dissipating. Shaking her head, Emily tilted her head in Steve's direction, but her gaze still remained on the empty hallway.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Forcing herself around, she turned towards Steve. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

Steve motioned down the hallway and she didn't hesitate to follow behind the soldier. Another shudder caused her shoulders to roll when a whisper of a voice caressed her ear. She should have been frightened, but instead, felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt before in her life.

"_Soon_."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's a disturbance?" Fury halted on his way to the lab. He was growing impatient in the search for the Tesseract, and doubted Stark was helping to speed the process up. "Fix it."<p>

"_Sir, the cameras to her room have been frozen over."_

"What the hell do you mean frozen over?" he growled in demand. He didn't have time for this.

"_The agents on duty aren't responding either, and there has been a security breach on that level."_

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Fury cursed under his breath as he twisted on his heel and began in the opposite direction. Passing a handful of agents, he immediately started jabbing them to follow. It wasn't difficult to find them. The temperature dropped considerably the moment they had exited the elevator, one agent shivering as they stepped into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Steve caught the nervous wringing of her hands as they paused in an alcove, waiting as a handful of agents passed.<p>

"Oh you know, just peachy," she rested the back of her head against the wall.

"We're close to the lab. You'll be safe there," he offered.

She snorted, rolling her surreal orbs. "I'll still be up here. I won't be safe until I'm safely on the ground, miles away from these people."

"I swear to you they won't hurt you again," he vowed with a frown.

"I know you're Captain America and all, but you're just one guy, Steve. Even if these friends of yours can help, what will it matter? It's SHIELD."

Steve sighed as his hand came to grasp onto her shoulder. "I can be a pretty reliable _one guy_. You just need to have hope."

Emily smiled up at him sadly, shrugging her shoulders. "I lost most of my hope when my parent died when I was eight. I lost whatever hope I had left when SHIELD took me from the orphanage. I lost my hope a very long time ago."

His gaze faltered. He knew too well what it was like to lose everyone, to lose everything. "I think I understand better than someone should."

Her confusion prompted him to continue.

"My best friend, Bucky, he…he was my brother. He was all I had left. When I lost my mother, he was there. It didn't matter that we should have had separate lives. He was there. He was my family, and I lost him too in the end. When I crashed into that ice, I lost what little I had after Bucky. Then suddenly I wake up, and SHIELD has taken control of my life. So I understand, Emily. I get it. You don't have to be alone anymore if you don't want to be. You don't have to have hope; but I can help you get there."

She was beginning to realize why she had felt the compulsion to trust him. They were kindred spirits. Dealt a crappy hand, forced to deal with what they've been given. Their situations were different, but at the end of the day, they were two lonely souls that SHIELD enjoyed preying on.

"I'm sorry about your friend," her hand reached for his, but stopped. Her anxiety was getting the best of her and she didn't want to risk freezing him. But Steve must not have cared, as he reached the rest of the distance and took her hand back in his.

Their moment was short lived, however, voices floating from the corner at the end of the hallway. Both froze where they stood, staring at one another as the footsteps began approaching quicker.

"Fury," Steve breathed out.

Emily's eyes widened, the wall her back was against immediately turning to pure ice. She yelped at the cold seeped through her shirt, pushing herself away only for her feet to slip on the sheet of ice that was crawling across the ground of the alcove and into the corridor.

"_Sir, we've found her!"_

"_Well what are you waiting for?"_

"Run," Steve grabbed her arm and carefully maneuvered them into the hallway. His shield was already in place as a handful of agents came to a stop at the sight of them. "Emily, run."

"Where am I supposed to..."

"I know you can't trust anyone, and I understand that. But I need you to trust me right now. Run. Anywhere. Just go," he urgently nodded down the hallway. "I'll find you."

She didn't know what to do. Where was she supposed to go? There would be no hiding if her emotions ended up getting the better of her. She would freeze the entire Helicarrier eventually. And a small, tiny part of her didn't want to leave Steve's side. He was the first one to see her more than just a test subject, than just a freak to be afraid of. He saw her as a person, someone who deserved more than this. He understood her. And she trusted him without a doubt. For the first time in her life, she trusted someone. The thought of running off in hopes that he might, somehow, find her again, it terrified her.

"Go."

The sight of Fury at the end of the corridor made her blood turn to ice. She was scared of him most of all. He was the one who had ordered all the tests, all the procedures that had been done. He was the one who had sent Coulson to collect her in the first place. Emily had a feeling that should it be up to Fury, she would never see civilization again.

So she ran.

She lost count of the twists and turns she took, ignoring the shouts behind her, ignoring the agents she would shove around. Even more began chasing after her, only to slide to the ground as an ice trail was created behind her. She cursed her abilities but never stopped. She couldn't. The moment she stopped, the moment she tried to calm herself down, tried to even catch her breath, Fury would find her. And everything would be so much worse.

It was when she came to a set of stairs that she eventually had top stop, deciding whether to go up or down. She only had a split second to make a decision, and hurriedly moved upwards. It wouldn't matter anyways; if they were going to find her, they would. She couldn't exactly jump out of the Helicarrier and hope for the best.

But maybe she could find this lab that Steve insisted housed people that could help her. Like his friend that turned green when he was angry. She didn't understand that, but if he was different, than maybe she wasn't alone in the world. Maybe she wasn't a freak, or at least, not the only freak.

With her thoughts trained on finding that lab, Emily never even noticed the form that came bounding around the corner in quick strides. Not until her body collided with what felt like a brick wall. A squeak of fear escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards, feeling herself falling to the ground. And she would have, if a pair of hands hadn't of steadied her shaking form.

"My lady, please accept my humblest apologies," a loud, rumbling voice caught her off guard.

Emily's head snapped up, taking in the sight of the giant man. His shoulders were twice the size of her, covered over by a red billowing cape. A cape. Like Batman. She would have laughed if she were still safely tucked away in that cage of hers.

"Do you fare well, my lady?" blonde eyebrows furrowed as striking blue orbs narrowed in concern.

She was speechless as she just stared at him, momentarily forgetting that Fury was only seconds behind her. She was struck by the man that could have been mistaken as a god. He certainly appeared as one, from the long blonde hair, to the large form covered in engraved armour. Even a large hammer was at his side, a sight that should have been comical if it didn't appear as beautiful as it did. She could already sense the respect such a weapon deserved, not ridicule.

What struck her the most, however, wasn't this man's appearance. Instead, it was the sense of calm, the familiarity that seeped into her from where his large hands were gripping her arms in return. Her once racing heart seemed to suddenly just settle, her breathing growing even. Her entire being relaxed. She just felt _right_. Why, she didn't know. How, she knew even less. She was supposed to be running for her life, praying that Steve would find her eventually and have a plan. But instead, she just wanted to stay where she was. She felt safe. Like nothing in the world could possibly harm her as long as she was at this man's side.

The slamming of the staircase door snapped Emily out of her trance, immediately beginning to struggle in the man's grasp.

"I-I have to go," she murmured, throwing a glance over her shoulder. Two agents had just turned the corner, their guns trained on the pair. "Please, let me…"

But the man's gigantic hand came up to cup her chin, turning her gaze back on his. She was taken back to find the horror she found in those blue orbs as he just stared at her, as his eyes bore right through her. The panic began to rise again, but she couldn't look away. Her struggles stopped as she just return his stare, confused when the calmness washed back over her.

"Emily?" her name slipped from his lips, a foreign accent wrapping around her, a voice that felt just so familiar to her. But how? "By the Norns, _Emily_."

"H-how do you know my name?"

His features softened, a grin spreading across his lips. "Your eyes; the eyes of your father."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel anything at all as she just stared at him.

Her father?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My apologies for the wait. It took some time deciding how exactly I wanted the end of this chapter to go. Thank you all for your kind words and support. You all rock and a huge reason I managed to get this chapter finally finished.

Loki caught the first sight of his daughter, and now Thor is on the scene. So good times ahead, obviously ;)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

Loki's eyes narrowed as the red haired spy slipped from the room. It was rare for any living, breathing soul to best him. And by a mortal! It only caused his fury to grow. She would be one of the first to feel his wrath, he decided.

Returning to pacing the length of his ridiculous cage, he pressed a projection of himself back out into the corridors of the Helicarrier. Ever since his first glimpse of his daughter, he couldn't get her off his mind. He needed just another peak before the chaos erupted. He could feel Barton's crew growing closer. Only within minutes now. And then these Avengers – earth's mightiest heroes – will be parted and he will have his daughter once again.

His plans, however, were nearly foiled as he found Emily darting around corners, a trail of ice leading agents after her. They dare chase her? They dare try and harm _his_ daughter? He will burn this entire contraption to the ground the first chance he had.

As the brunette girl turned another corner and out of sight, Loki's projection flicked his wrist, the agents flying in opposite directions into the walls. Each slid to the ground from the impact. A smirk slid across his lips as he proceeded with the next handful of agents before gazing down at the ice that would lead him after his daughter.

Ice.

His surprised caused him to falter, his eyes closing as the realization stung him.

She was much like him, like him in a way that he hated for her. He had been grateful when he learned of his true heritage that none of his other children had inherited his Jotun abilities. They were better for it, instead having a gift for his dark magic. But they had also been born so differently. They were all so different than the little girl he had held in his arms day and night for what felt like only a mere second.

He couldn't allow his grief for her cloud his judgment, Loki knew. He couldn't protect her as he needed to, nor would he be able to free them both if he were distracted. He could deal with this new challenge later; they both would. For now, he needed to keep her safe until he could finally have her back at his side, back in his arms where she had always belonged.

Following Emily around another corner, Loki flicked his wrist again and the ice began melting, dissipating almost instantly. The projection flickered nearly out of existence, though, when he found his daughter in the arms of the one he had hoped would be kept far, far away from her.

"_Thor_," he hissed under his breath, his hands curling into tight fists.

What was his brother doing with her? How dare he try and step in, trying to take her away from him already?

He should escape his cage, escape and reclaim his daughter. She would be safer with him, away from SHIELD, away from those who would take her away from him. He could finally protect her properly, like a father should.

A sharp, piercing pain tugged the projection back into the cell, a strangled cry sounding from Loki's lips as a hand braced him against the glass. His fingers clawed at the thick glass as he was forced to a knee as darkness began consuming his sight.

"_Do not forget why you are here, Asgardian."_

"I haven't failed you yet," Loki growled out, nails now digging into the palm of his hands as the pain came in constant waves, each stronger than the last.

The Other was angry.

_He_ was angry.

"_You have strayed from your mission. My master is not pleased. Do not forget why you were granted this honour."_

Loki had to bite his bottom lip hard to keep his gasps of agony silent. He would not give SHIELD a reason to think him weak. No matter the pain he may ever find himself in at the hands of the Other or the Mad Titan, he would _always_ be superior to those Avengers. These mortals were nothing to him. They were mere ants.

"_Your daughter is of no concern at this time. You will be rewarded when my master has the Tesseract in his grasps and you have your realm to rule."_

"I can achieve both."

"_No!"_

It felt as if his skin was melting, as if he was being prodded with a thousand burning daggers. He was familiar with this torture, both in his mind and physically. But they would not be able to break him. He had spent a year refusing to falter, to give them what they desired. He would help give the Titan what he sought, but _he would not break_.

"You will get your Tesseract. But I want her. I _need_ her," Loki couldn't just wait any longer. Look what they had already done to her. A moment alone with Thor, and she would surely detest him without even knowing him. No, Loki decided, he would have her at his side by the time he left for New York.

Whether the Other agreed or not.

"_Open the portal. Only then will you have your daughter. You know what my master is capable of if you defy us, runt. Complete your mission."_

The pain vanished as if never there, leaving Loki to lean his forehead against the cool glass, seeking any comfort that he could find. He knew the consequences if he continued, if he rescued his daughter before ordered. Could he risk it? Could he play this game with his own daughter, the sweet little girl he had once hardly let out of his arms? Could he allow a single ounce of pain come to her?

But it already had.

And he wouldn't ignore it.

* * *

><p>Jörmungand halted his slithering to gaze at the glass cage. He hadn't meant to stop, to catch a glance of the father they had thought to be dead. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had taken a detour in ensuring his sister's safety. He hadn't believed that their father had died, that he had simply fallen from the Bifrost and that was it. Their father was the Dark Princes, one of the strongest sorcerers in the nine realms; a fall into darkness would not take the God of Mischief from them.<p>

Hela would have made certain of that, should his soul ever reach Helheim.

No, their father had been alive, lost amongst the universe, and they had done all that they could to search for him while keeping an eye on Emily. But never had he been found. He had been lost, and they had their sister's difficult control of her unique abilities to worry about.

Despite his belief that one day, their paths would one day cross, Jörmungand had been wary that he would come across his father so soon.

But was the man before him the same one he knew him to be?

There was a darkness that surrounded him, that enveloped the Asgardian Prince. It was much more than the magic he always delved into, more than the true heritage they had only recently learned of. Something – someone – was strangling him, consuming him, to the point that Jörmungand was worried their father may no longer be sane. His siblings had been worried when they caught first sight of him on Midgard, and he couldn't deny his own concern. There was something wrong with their father, a force tearing him apart.

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own son?"

Jörmungand was that of only a small, black venomous snake. It was a form that could easily move around the compound that Emily had been taken to eight years ago, one that had easily slipped onto the Helicarrier. No one batted an eyelash in his direction as he took to the hallways. But he would have been foolish to believe his own father wouldn't have known his presence.

"Jörmungand," Loki's gaze snapped to the small snake as he slowly began to approach the glass. He still remained on his knees, his breathing heavy as he sought to soothe away the lingering shocks of pain. It was easy to ignore, however, at the sight of his son. "It has been quite some time."

"_Father," _the hiss was low as Jörmungand rested a foot from the cell. A shaking of shadows behind him, and soon he had transformed into his Æsir form. A hand shook out the wavy black hair that fell just passed his shoulders. It felt greasier than he would have liked, consequence of spending most of his days in his more comfortable form.

Loki rose to his feet, reaching the same height as his son as he took the sight in. It had been nearly two decades since he had laid his eyes on any of his children, and while their appearance wouldn't alter in only a handful of years, he felt the need to memorize every feature.

Jörmungand had always looked the most like his father with his long black hair to his tall, lanky form. His smirk could startle any poor soul, and the mischievous sparkle in his green orbs had always caused uncertainty. And yet, he had always been the responsible one amongst his siblings. Hela had a temper, and Fenrir was wild at heart. But Jörmungand had been quiet as a young child, always watching, always so bright. Just like Loki had been, Frigga had been sure to point out before they had been ripped from him.

They always seemed to be ripped away from him.

Straightening, Loki turned, flicking his wrist to cast an illusion on the cell. "How long have you known?"

Jörmungand eyed his father closely as he chose how to answer. "Since she was only a child. Hela discovered her first. Fenrir and I tried to hide our involvement, but my dear sister always seemed to know too much."

With his back turned to his son, Loki allowed a moment of grief to cross his face, a quiet sigh sounding from his lips. He could feel the prickling of the Other at the back of his skull, watching, waiting. He had kept his secrets, his family, from the mad titan throughout the tortures. He wouldn't – couldn't – allow a slip. It was not only Emily he needed to protect from them, but all of his children.

"We assumed there was a reason Heimdall never saw her. A curse cast, perhaps," Jörmungand continued. He could sense the change in his father as they spoke about his youngest. She had been the desired one, after all. The child that had been anticipated, that had been wanted. Their father didn't love them any less for how they came to be, but Emily had been created out of love – his affection for her would always fare differently. As it should. "Hela tried to contact you, but even our _ways_ were being blocked."

"Odin," the flame of hatred flourished inside the Prince. He had betrayed Loki one too many times. Should he return to Asgard, he would get his revenge. "How long have they had her?"

It was Jörmungand who hesitated this time, a frown forming on his lips. "Fenrir attempted to interfere, but was drawing suspicion. We couldn't have stepped it. Should we have, they would have learned who – what – we were. And Helheim was nowhere for a little girl to grow."

"How long?" It was a forced demand.

"Eight years."

The glass began rumbling as the rage stirred within Loki, the magic sparking at his fingertips. Eight years. His precious girl had been held captive, mistreated, for eight years. She was barely 18, barely an adult in mortal years. And yet she had been taken from what little life she knew and thrown in a cell, likely one such as this.

Oh, he would certainly burn them all to the ground.

"I watched over her when I could," but Jörmungand knew it hadn't been enough. The entire ordeal had changed the sweet, feisty little girl she had once been. After her adopted parents had died, she had changed. She was barely a skeleton of who she used to be now, thanks to SHIELD. It haunted Jörmungand and his siblings for not being able to do anything, to not be able to raise her themselves. But what good would Hel had done for a scared girl who had lost her family? She couldn't have lived in the waters he resided, and Fenrir moved from forest to forest, cavern to cavern. She wouldn't have had a proper life with them.

But it didn't rid him of the guilt. She was theirs, their youngest. She was their priority. And look what SHIELD had done to her.

"It's not your doing," Loki turned his head, gazing at his son out of the corner of his eye. "It's not your blame to carry."

"Nor is it yours, father," he offered softly before taking a step back. "I cannot stay. She's in need of aid."

Loki knew that he was right. Had the Other left him alone, he would have already interfered. But now, his worry caused him to hesitate. "Keep her safe."

"Always," Jörmungand bowed his head before the shadows once against began to shift.

When Loki turned, the slithering snake was already slipping out of the room. Glad for the illusion, he leaned against the glass, his fist slamming into the glass beside his head. The cell roared in protest, but remained intact.

He would have his children back at his side once again. And this time, not even Odin would part them.

* * *

><p>"Useless," Fury growled, staring at the unconscious agents. He cursed their incompetence as he stepped over them in search of the girl. She couldn't have gone far. A call to Hill, and she could be found on the security footage.<p>

"This needs to stop, Director," Steve wasn't far behind, his eyes narrowing at the down agents. The temperature of the hallway had risen, not even an inch of ice spotted along the walls or ground. This hadn't been Emily's doing. But he had a feeling Fury would try and punish her for such. "She's just an innocent girl."

"You've seen what she can do, Captain," Fury shook his head. "She's a danger to this entire Helicarrier – to civilization."

"Because you made her to be! She's scared. She's frightened. Because you've caused that. This can be controlled. Look at Dr. Banner."

Fury rolled his eye. "Dr. Banner barely has anything under control."

"But he does. Enough that you've rented that cage of his to a God," the soldier reminded. "He might be able to help her. If you would only let her…"

"Understand this, Captain," Fury turned on him. "Your orders are to follow _my_ orders. And I am ordering you to drop it. She isn't your concern. She isn't your mission. The Tesseract is. Defend your country, Rogers, not some girl."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with her?"

"That's not your…"

"Oh no, Director, I would enjoy this answer as well."

Fury twisted on his heel, Steve's form stiffening as they stared in awe at the shadows that had begun to descend upon them. The lights flickered around them as what appeared to be a form was created from the closest shadows, a man with a remarkable resemblance to their recently captured God, stepping into view.

"Who the hell are you?" Fury demanded, his hand moving swiftly to the holster at his waist. "This is a restricted aircraft."

Jörmungand snickered, his gaze sweeping over the Director. He wasn't impressed. The petty man was nothing more than a vessel. A flick of his wrist, and he would be kneeling at Jörmungand's feet. It was a tempting thought, revenge for all this man had done to cause his sister pain. But now wasn't the time.

Yet.

"Your laws mean nothing to me. Nor do your threats. I would take care of how you proceed, Director," Jörmungand warned.

"Who are you?" it was Steve that questioned, though it was his curiosity that shined through, the hesitancy of a good soldier that kept him calm and ready for combat. Jörmungand found he could come to respect the levelheaded soldier, the man out of time that had quickly found a soft spot for Emily.

"My name is not important," Jörmungand shook his head. "But my message is. You will not harm her. You will not bring any more tortures upon her. She is protected."

Fury raised an eyebrow. This was ridiculous. He needed to get his eye checked, and lecture his idiotic agents about letting in strays. "And who exactly is she protected by?"

The smirk that spread across his lips sent a chill down Steve's spine. It was the same cold, detached smirk that Loki had worn when they had captured him in Germany.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Fury warned, his moving to clutch onto his gun. Only he found it to have vanished. Scowling, he discovered the gun in Jörmungand's hand. A twitch of his fingers, and it was out of sight entirely.

"Try that again, Director, and you will not like the results," the lights started flickering once again, Fury's fists clenching at the threat. "Now as I said, Emily Walker is protected. You will no longer harm her. You will not longer hold her captive. She is now under the guardianship of her uncle. Should that fail, my siblings and I will not hesitate to step in."

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Fury growled. He damn well wasn't going to take orders on his own aircraft.

Jörmungand's smirk widened. "You are already quite aware of who I am, of who my relations are. But your cowardly actions cloud your judgment. That will be your downfall. From this moment forward, she is not to be touched. Is that understood?"

Steve stepped forward, laying his hand firmly on Fury's shoulder as the man looked to want to dive at Jörmungand. The soldier's shoulders had relaxed, though his shield remained at ready. "Who are you to her?"

Jörmungand regarded him again. There was goodness in him, a bright light amongst the darkness that resided on the Helicarrier. He had known it the moment he had stepped into his sister's cell, offering his help in her freedom. It wasn't often that Jörmungand trusted another living soul – especially a mortal – with his own family, but Steve was unlike all others.

"She is very special to us," Jörmungand allowed his expression to soften. "We have watched over her for quite some time, never interfering. But all that has changed now. We are reclaiming her."

Steve knew he shouldn't have just trusted this stranger, and yet he did. He could see the sincerity in those hauntingly green eyes. There was a fierce, unguarded love hidden behind his carefully constructed mask. And even as he appeared like the God of Mischief, there was a softness to him that gave Steve a sense of comfort. He knew he may come to regret it, but he _did_ trust him. Especially with Emily's safety.

"You said she was with her uncle," Steve ignored the grumbled curses from the man beside him. His hold remained strong as Fury attempted to shove his hand away. "Who?"

The smirk eased into an amused smile. "You will learn soon enough, man out of time. Now go," he nodded down the hallway behind him. "She is safe for the time being, my father ensured so. You will find her just around the corner."

Steve hesitated at first, not wanting to risk leaving Fury alone with the new ally. But at an ensuring nod from Jörmungand, he sighed and complied. He needed to see for his own peace of mind that Emily was alive and well.

"You will come back here, Captain!" Fury ordered as Steve shot him one last glare before moving around Jörmungand and disappearing around the corner.

The smirk returned as Jörmungand stepped closer to the Director. He praised the man for not stumbling away like the idiot that he was. He stayed where he was, straightening as he stood tall. But Jörmungand held his height easily, holding his gaze as he came within a foot.

"Hear me closely, Director, for I will only say this once," the hiss returned to Jörmungand's voice. "Lay a single hand upon my sister, harm her in any way, and I will not be the only one you will have to contend with. You've already angered my father enough as it is, keeping him locked away like some kind of animal. Do you not realize that such a contraption would never hold him? You are a fool to even believe so, a fool that he will only laugh at when he escapes."

Realization dawned as Fury cursed. He should have known the moment he laid eyes on the form created from the shadows.

"So the myths are true," Fury's lips pursed. "Which one are you? The giant snake or the wolf?"

But Jörmungand ignored his questioning. "I have watched from the shadows for too long. I should have interfered sooner, and I will forever hold that guilt. But this will not continue any longer. She is released from your service. She will be coming home."

"She's a danger to this entire world; I can't just let her roam free."

Jörmungand grew even closer to the Director. "Interfere with what's to come, and I vow to you, I will bring Ragnarok down upon _you_. Now do I make myself clear?"

When Fury never answered, Jörmungand took a step back in satisfaction. He could feel the fear radiating off of the man, though he would never admit to it. It gave Jörmungand a great deal of pleasure to be the cause of it.

Oh he was much like his father.

"Excellent. I would run along if I were you. You're about to have quite a bit of trouble on your hands."

The warning was barely uttered before the shadows began encasing the hallway, the lights flickering off. Darkness consumed the corridor for barely a handful of seconds before the lights returned, only Fury standing along, a headache all that remained of what had just transpired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you everyone for the continued support. I apologize for the slower updates. I seem to be getting distracted by my new obsession that is Lokane.

next up: Thor and Emily's reaction to one another; Tony Stark's sass; drama ensues


End file.
